


Touches

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Owada Mondo Swears, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trauma, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ishimaru is touch-starved and his boyfriend Mondo is more than happy to help out.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vent fic :"D

There was alot Ishimaru was lacking in, it definitely wasnt school, but it was his own well-being. As much as he hates to shine light on his childhood, one major issue he has is he isnt used to physical attention yet he craves it so badly.

He hadn't realised he was touch-starved until he got into Hope's Peak. When he first got to the school it was like any other school, but slowly as time went on things changed. He hadn't gotten bullied, he was finally socializing with students his age, and he made a very good friend.

An extremely good friend that he ended up dating said friend. Mondo Owada, Ultimate Gang Leader.

At first he was iffy of him, he thought he would have been more violent and shady. Turns out Mondo is lowkey a big softy, well not completely only around people he likes and trusts. Mondo looked mean, can **be** mean and just everything about him is intimidating I mean the man is also 6'2 and buff as hell.

When he became friends with Mondo he saw a different side to the man, he was still sarcastic and used his inappropriate language of course; but he did have a soft spot. He was gentle and kind and he definitely kept his man promises.

Before they started dating Ishimaru was openly gay, well he never said it but if you asked he would say he was; the only time it was a secret was when his father was asking.

Mondo is bi and he wont take shit from anyone, not like anyone would try anyway. He swung both ways he had been seen with women and men but it wasnt anything like it was with Ishimaru.

He really loved Ishimaru, a shit ton. When he confessed he was nervous and was a flushed sweaty mess. He actually had a hard time admitting these feelings but when did he not have a hard time with vulnerability?

Once the two had started dating a few things changed.

Ishimaru was already quite known to cry alot, most of the time it was due to being overwhelmed, but if someone made him cry then that's a whole new story.

The first time he woke up crying from a nightmare was when Mondo first asked what happened as a kid.

...

_"Look I_ _ain't_ _gonna force ya to talk about anything. I just- I....I_ _hate_ _seeing_ _ya cry and I hope you know I'd beat the shit out of anyone who makes you cry." Mondo had Ishimaru in his arms, the trembling_ _boy_ _wasnt used to this._

_"I'm sorry" He apologized._

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-" He started to mumble and Mondo couldnt do much but let_ _him_ _. He gently rubbed his back and let Ishimaru's tears run down his chest._

_"I- I just had a horrible_ _dream_ _that's_ _all...."_

_He paused, he sniffled then continued._

_"It was just about my old school, It was when I skipped a gym class...I hated gym it's so uncomfortable...but my father wasnt too understanding" he quietly explained through sobs._

_"I hated gym because others would...they would put their hands on me, touch_ _me_ _and make me uncomfortable. I hated it....even purposely do stuff during the activities to embarass me and I felt so much shame going I couldnt help but skip....when I got home that day I got punishment."_

_Mondo already knew what the punishment was. He_ _hushed_ _his boyfriend to let him know he didnt have to continue._

_The poor kid's gone through some shit he didnt know was effecting him till he met Mondo. Who would hit their kid and call them shit when theres something going on? It pissed the biker off alot._

_When Ishimaru begged to be hit because he ruined a shirt on_ _accident_ _it hurt Mondo alot._

_He didnt hit him nor yell at him, he just dropped to his knees and hugged the pain away. He made a promise that day, it was the biggest promise not even a man promise was this serious._

_"I promise you I would never fucking hit ya, I couldnt imagine hurting ya. I dont want to hurt ya, I_ _promise_ _you as a ma- no. As a partner I will never lay a single hair on you and I wont leave ya_ _until_ _**you**_ _kick_ _me out." That made Ishimaru cry harder._

...

That night opening up about each others lives changed alot in their relationship. 

They agreed public touching is ok as long as its kept to a minimal and that its consensual. Touching was weird for Ishimaru since he lacked it and only got it in assault. 

They also agreed to keep their relationship on the down low for both of their safety. Mondo being the biker gang leader, had other gangs against him and if they found out they'd have more power over him because they can use that information and do something to hurt him and Ishimaru.

Ishimaru's father doesnt know he's gay, and if he found out he would probably do something to hurt his son may it be physical or emotional.

The people who knew was their close friends, Mondo's gang, and a bit of the school but they're to scared of Mondo to tell anyone. 

...

Skip forward to the present day in their relationship, it was currently the weekend. Ishimaru was staying in Mondo's dorm room. 

He was studying but he wasnt really paying attention there was something on his mind. He couldnt get it out jo matter how much he tried it wouldnt leave.

The biker was on his phone, they dont mind just sitting in silence the company was enough for both of them.

The hall monitor ended up breaking the silence which surprised Mondo. 

"C-can I ask you a favour?" Mondo looked up from his phone. 

"Yeah, go for it" the smaller got up from the desk and sat himself on Mondo's lap. His face was flushed and he was trembling a bit.

Without saying anything he grabbed his boyfriends bigger hands and lead them to his face, he put them on his cheeks and just left them there, closing his eyes he leaned forward resting his chest on Mondos.

Mondo's heart swelled with love, he sometimes forgets it's hard for Ishi to ask for attention. He laid back a bit rubbing the others soft cheeks, his pale skin was flushed red and he was relaxed. 

If Ishimaru was a cat he knows damn well he'd be purring right now. 

"Can I touch you? In other places I mean." He asked quietly, the other just nodded. 

He ran his hands gently down to his boyfriends sides, just gracefully running his fingertips up and down the sides, Ishimarj squirmed under the touch with a smile. 

Mondo's hands went to his hips next, rubbing his thumbs into his hip bones. Around the pelvic area was sensitive and if he did it right he could make Ishimaru buck his hips. Which he did, he brushed his finger tips very gently and slowly over his hips just above his v-line making the other gasp and buck. 

It made Mondo laugh at how sensitive and flushed the boy could get.

"You know about that spot already! Stop or I'll revoke this time." He pouted.

"Okok I'm sorry" he couldnt help but smile.

Again rubbing into his hips one last time he got to one of his favourite spots on his body. 

The thighs.

They were soft and squishy, of course they had muscle but he learned that Ishimaru's fat goes to the lower half of his body.

He gave his thighs a gentle squeeze, this touches are still quite gentle and Ishimaru is loving every second of it. The way his rough hands gently massage the soft flesh made Ishimaru let out some beautiful noises. 

He loves to give him love bites on his legs because once it's the weekend he gets to see his beautiful work. The biker taught Ishimaru how to relax more on the weekend, and that's to wear comfortable clothing!

Wearing that white uniform all the time must be annoying, also the fact that the pants got tighter due to Mondo's actions last month.

...

_They were in the bikers dorm, Ishi on his boyfriends lap kissing him like no tomorrow._ _It's the_ _weekend and Ishi finally finished_ _studying_ _for a dumb test that doesnt even start_ _until_ _a week from now._

_He took his blazer off and Mondo was only in his white_ _tank top_ _, his tough hands rubbed his sides;_ _until_ _they made his way to his ass._

_He noticed something different. He pulled away from the kiss confusing his boyfriend._

_"Is something the matter?"_

_"No no_ _everything's_ _perfect,,,the_ _only_ _question is. Did your pants get tighter?" He chuckled._

_Ishimaru's_ _face_ _flushed red, it wasnt because of_ _anything_ _lewd! It was because a certain someone fixed his eating habits._

_"I've_ _gained_ _more weight..." he looked_ _embarrassed_ _to say it. But it didnt even look like he did?? Well ok maybe his cheeks are like_ _slightly_ _bigger but his muscles_ _are_ _still toned as fuck._

_Mondo lifted his shirt,_ _nothing_ _changed._

_"I DONT GAIN THERE!" He was quick to shove his shirt back down._

_"I'm sorry...I didnt mean to yell."_

_"Wait so_ _you're_ _telling me, that ya dont gain weight on your stomach?!" Modno thought everyone did_

_"Not everyone gains weight the same,_ infact _some_ _people_ _dont gain weight at all! Unfortunately for me it only goes down to the bottom half of my body." His cheeks basically matched his eyes by now and he was just looking at Mondo's chest instead of his eyes._

_"So you need new pants?" He chuckled squeezing his boyfriends ass._

_"ONLY BECAUSE YOU INDULGE IN MY NEW EATING HABBITS!"_

_"Hey! You're old eating schedule was dog shit,_ _you_ either ate once or not at all"

_Ishimaru sighed, he rested his head on Mondos shoulder._

_"...even_ _though_ I'm not completley comfortable _with_ _all this new stuff...I appreciate you_ _caring_ _for_ _my wellbeing." He placed small kisses on the bikers neck._

_"_ _Ain't_ _nothing_ _to thank me for, I love ya ok? Also how about we get ya some new pants?"_

_"I-I dont wish for you to_ _spend_ _your money on me! I can get them myself."_

_"I'm_ _still_ _buying them_ _whether_ _you like it or not_ _because_ _I dont_ _want_ _people_ _staring_ _at you like a peice of meat on the market"_

_He pulled his pants down as quickly as he can leaving the smaller in just his_ _briefs_ _._ _The way his butt was softer and how_ _embarrassed_ _he can make the other was just too good._

_This man was going to kill him, he was so perfect._

...

Right now they were both in their pajamas, and his hands were all over his partner's soft skin. He placed his hands back on his partner's face, his thumb slowly caressing just under his eye made Ishimaru tear up.

The biker felt a tear land on his thumb panicking he took his hands off him.

"I'm sorry! Baby if you wanted me to stop I could ha-" a hand covered his mouth.

"I dont wish for you to stop! I'm very much enjoying this, I dont know why but I've been wanting this for so long it became an obsession." He wiped his own tear away.

Grabbing his lovers wrists he placed the hig hands on his cheeks again, closing his eyes he rubbed his face into the hands.

The poor boy was so touched starved he couldnt even say it, it was like a drug to Ishi to me touched so gently and filled with love. He craved it alot. As much as he hates to admit it even in the halls when he catches PDA happening he sometimes has the urge to just watch, but it's his job to stop it. 

No matter how desperate he was Mondo would always be there for him. He felt so needy and guilty for wanting all this physical attention, what made it worse was sometimes he couldnt even bare to be touched due to the things that happen in the locker room.

...

_"Yo Ishimaru~ Mind grabbing that? I_ _dropped_ _it but you're already there" It was a pencil, he bent over grabbing the yellow stick._

_As he was_ _about_ _to_ _get_ _up_ _someone_ _gripped his hips, he gasped kicking the person away_ _and_ _stood as tall as he could._

_His_ _face_ _flushed red with_ _embarrassment_ _the students started to laugh._

_"Oh come on~ You have such_ _a_ _fat ass and its begging_ _to_ _be fucked"_

_"Such vulgar and inappropriate_ _will_ _not be tolerated on school grounds."_

_..._

He didnt want to think about what happened, he just wanted to live in the moment. He hated gym so much, they made the students wear such revealing clothing it was embarassing. The sexual harassment and assaults didnt help much either.

There have been plenty of times the students would grab at him, they'd grab his chest and butt and call him names; he's grateful he was able to learn self-defense. He wasnt the strongest but his strength was good enough if he really wanted he could take down Mondo with a good kick to the shin. Ishimaru was better at kicking than punching. 

"I love you" Ishimaru whispered before placing his soft plush lips on Mondo's.

Mondo smiled gently, he wrapped his arms around Ishimaru's torso slowly laying down on his bed. He turned on his side spooning the smaller. 

He kissed the top of his head rubbing up and down the others sides.

"I love you too" They both closed their eyes, listening to each others heartbeats as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix tags later :"(


End file.
